The rise of Sunclan
by Tallstar07
Summary: What could this prophecy mean? "Blood will run through the rivers of unknown darkness, unless it is stopped by a cat with a swift paw." Could it mean a certain Swiftkit has the fate of Sunclan in her paw? Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own warriors, Erin Hunter does. But this is a fan clan with fan characters only, so please read and review, thanks.

Alligiances:

Sunclan

Leader: Bravestar: solid brown, tom with massive shoulders

Deputy: Blackfur-Black, tom

Med. cat: Silverpelt: Silver tabby, she-cat

Warriors: Whitecloud-solid white, tom

Blueheart-gray, she-cat

Rabbitleap-white, tom

Windstorm-white, she-cat

Tigerfur-brintal, tabby tom

Brightspirit-creme-colored, she-cat

Snowcreme-white, she-cat

Jayheart-black and white, tom

Silentfur-silver tabby, tom

Patcheye-white cat with black circles around his eyes, tom

Apprentices: Jitterpaw-black and white, tom

Calipaw-calico, she-cat

Queens: Cloudstorm-gray and white, she-cat (mother to Patcheye's kits: Havockit, Smallkit, and Onekit)

Mousetail-gray, she-cat (mother to Whiteclouds kit: Swiftkit)

Poppyheart-white, she-cat (expecting kits)

Kits: Swiftkit-gray and white, she-cat

Havockit-gray, tom

Smallkit-orange tabby, she-cat

Onekit-brown, tom

Elders:

Prolouge

Two cats were sitting by a pool, starlight glistened into their fur turning their fur to silver. The both looked contendly into the pool. "Are you sure?" The smallest one of them asked.

The other cat looked up at her. "Yes, i am sure. She is the one we have been waiting for."

"But, Goosetail...how can we be so sure about her? She's so small."

"She'll grow, Silverwing." Goosetail said with confidence.

Silverwing looked up at her brother, then back at the pool of reflected starlight. "How could we miss this?" She suddenly asked.

He looked up at her. "Missed what?"

She pointed at the pool, as it stained red. "Look!"

He glanced at the pool, and watched for a few moments. It once again turned blood red, understanding filled Goosetail's yellow eyes. "Oh, I get it." He said. "It means," suddenly his voice grew distant as he went on._ "Blood will run through the rivers of unknown darkness, unless it is stopped by a cat with a swift paw."_


	2. Chapter 2

Look! It's the next chapter for my story, hope you all like it. Oh, and if you have a character you would like to be a member of Sunclan, please give me the name, gender, and description, thank you, and I hope you enjoy this chapt.

Chapt 1

Swiftkit was out playing just outside of the nursery. She was the smallest kit in the clan untill Poppyheart's kits were born that is. She hated being the smallest kit in the clan. Sure, there was Smallkit, Havockit, and Onekit, but they were older and bigger than her, they would be apprentices in about a moon. Whitecloud, Swiftkit's father, had just left for the dawn patrol, and her mother, Mousetail was still in the nursery sleeping. She liked to watch her clan in action, but since it was early, they were still mostly sleeping. Blackfur, Sunclan's most trusted deputy, was next to the fresh kill pile, about to give out orders as soon as other warriors woke up. The clan's leader, Bravestar, was standing at the entrance to his den. She admired his leadership, and thought him to be the best leader ever.

"Swiftkit! There you are!" Her mother, Mousetail, had come out of the nursery. "I wondered where you got off to." She said, giving her a few swift licks.

Swiftkit moved away from her, she loved her mother, but not the licks she got.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that I'm going hunting, will you be okay by yourself?"

Swiftkit nodded. "Yea, i'll be okay."

"Okay, then. I bring you back the fattest squirrel that I can catch." Mousetail promised, trotting out of camp.

Swiftkit watched her leave, then walked towards the fresh kill pile, and pulled out a mouse, then found a nice sunny place to eat it. She watched her clanmates as they gathered around Blackfur. The clan had no elders, or she would probley be listening to their stories of the oldened day clans. She just ate on her mouse, watching her clanmates depart on different patrols.

Smallkit came bounding out of the nursery. "Swiftkit!" She called excitedly.

Swiftkit looked up to see her best friend in Sunclan bounding over to her.

"Patcheye is taken us out to explore the territory before we are apprentices." She said, really excited.

Swiftkit studied her paws. "Atleast you have a father who loves you, mine barely pays attention to me, I think it's because I'm so small."

Smallkit nudged her. "Cheer up, Swiftkit. Whitecloud loves you, he's just busy."

She nodded. "Yea, sure that's it." She said sarcastically.

"Well, I better go. Talk to you later." She bounded off back towards the nursery.

_Great! Smallkit, Havockit, and Onekit get to explore the territory. Why can't I? Is it because I'm so small? Starclan, why did you make me this small? _Swiftkit layed down and put her head on her paws.


	3. Chapter 3

*The next chapter is up, and I would like to thank 'The Flower Bookworm' for this idea, well, hope the chapt is liked as much as the story is*

Chapt. 2

Two moonrises had past since her friends got to explore the territory. Swiftkit was still stuck in camp, until she got an idea. Once she got one of the other kits to go exploring with her, she would leave camp to explore herself. She was lying in the nursery, it was almost time for Poppyheart's kits to come, the medicine cat, Silverpelt was spending lots of time in the nursery with her. Swiftkit got out of her nest, and walked outside. The moon was high in the sky, the gathering was going on tonight, her parents had both went. She started for the entrance to the camp. It was night, every body who was left in camp was sleeping. So she snuck out. All her life she had waited for this moment, so explore Sunclan's territory. She walked with her head and tail held high. Then she picked up an unfamilliar scent.

She followed the scent to where a smaller kit than her was lying huddled up in a ball. The kit's deep red fluffy fur was blowing in the gentle breeze.

Swiftkit took a deep breath, then hurried over to the bundle of fur. She poked the kit in the side, she kept doin it untill the kit finally looked at her. "Hey, why are you way out here in the dark? And all by yourself?" She had a million questions to ask.

The kit just looked at her for several heartbeats.

"Are you okay?" Swiftkit asked, giving this kit a sniff. "You shouldn't be out here in leaf bare, it's really cold."

The kit had sorrow in her eyes, then she said, "my mother was killed." Her voice rasped like she hadn't spoken for days.

"Who killed your mother?" Swiftkit asked.

The kit shrugged. "I don't know who it was to tell you the truth."

"What's your name?"

The kit shrugg her shoulders. "I don't really have a name, but you could proble call me Lostkit, since I'm lost."

Swiftkit didn't understand what this kit mean by 'lost' she nudged Lostkit to her paws. "Can you walk?"

"I...I think so." Lostkit said, putting one paw in front of another. She staggered like she hadn't even used her legs in a few moons.

"Oh, by the way, I'm Swiftkit." She purred. "Let me walk beside you while we walk back to camp...you didn't come from any clans, did you? ... You're the first kit in moons to be smaller that I am..." Swiftkit talked the whole time they walked untill they made it to Sunclan's camp. The sun was just shining over the horizon. The cats must have came back from the gathering while she was out exploring.

The moment they made it back almost to the nursery, Lostkit collasped. Swiftkit quickly got a thrush from the fresh kill pile and dropped it down in front of Lostkit. "Here, eat this. I'll be right back," she hurried to the medicine den. "Silverpelt? There's a kit out here who needs you. She said to call her Lostkit."

Silverpelt's ears perked up, then she hurried to where the kit was lying at. "Swiftkit, go get Bravestar."

Swiftkit nodded, then raced off towards Bravestar's den. "Bravestar?" She called.

"Come in Swiftkit." Came the reply from inside.

Swiftkit crept inside. "Silverpelt wants you."

He stood up from his nest, stretched, then walked out of his den. She followed a few minutes later.

"Swiftkit!" _Uh oh! I'm in trouble!_ She thought to herself, reconizing her mother's voice. Mousetail hurried and covered her in licks. "Where have you been?"

Swiftkit studied her paws. "Out of the camp, exploring on my own, when I found a new kit on our territory, she seemed so sad so I just had to bring her back. She said to call her Lostkit."

Mousetail sighed. "That is no name for a kit. Go back to the nursery, I'll be there in a minute."

She walked towards where Lostkit, Silverpelt, and Bravestar were.

She walked back to the nursery with her head and tail down. _Please starclan, let Lostkit get to stay here. _


	4. Author's note

Author's note

Sorry about the delayed update on this story. I'm kinda lost for ideas write now. So untill further notice this story is on hiatus, untill I, the author, figures out where to go from here. I will be working on other stories while I try to figure this one out. If anyone has an idea, I want turn it away, but as for me, I've got no ideas for it yet. So I'm sorry for the delayed update, and I will update when I can after I figure out what will happen next.


End file.
